Razones Para Amarte
by ZeroShadow98
Summary: Los polos apuestos se atraen; Esta pareja lo confirma.


Gritos se escuchaban por el destruido campo de batalla.

En ese lugar había ocurrido la guerra que fue conocida como la cuarta guerra ninja, millones de ninjas murieron, kages resucitados.

El gran madara uchiha había vuelto a la vida así matando a miles de ninjas que tenían la esperanza de volver con sus familia, a los poderosos 5 kages pelearon contra el que fue conocido como "el Uchiha mas poderoso" pero ni eso sirvió para derrotar a madara, en otro lugar también se llevaba a cabo una gran batalla el poderoso kyubi no yoko o mejor dicho su jinchuriki Naruto Uzumaki mejor conocido como "el ninja numero uno cabeza hueca" o como mierda se diga(es que me da flojera ir a buscarlo en internet) o si y también imperativo pelio junto a killer bee el jinchuriki del ocho colas.

Estos dos se enfrentaron a los demás jinchuriki y el "madara uchiha" claramente uno falso que después de varias horas de batalla naruto con un poderoso rasengan le pudo romper la mascara y ahí se descubrió quien era...Óbito Uchiha, esto sorprendió a su kakashi ya que el que estaba en frente de el era nada menos que su antiguo compañero de equipo que pensaba que había muerto en la tercera guerra ninja.

Después de pelear con óbito donde intentaron de persuadirlo para que pare la guerra pero el no hizo caso.

En el medio de la guerra aparecieron cientos de shinobis que pelearon fuertemente contra los uchiha que parecía invisibles pero en un punto que casi la mayoría pensaba que todo terminaría óbito absorbe el cascaron del juubi y se convierte en jinchuriki liderando una batalla contra naruto,Sasuko y los recien revividos kages.

Peleando al compás del nuevo jinchuriki del juubi al final pudieron derrotar a óbito ya que le arrancaron a los bijuu dejándolo en un estado critico, después de la batalla de madara contra hashirama acabando de ganador madara, el uchiha ataca a naruto y sasuko hiriéndolos gravemente, y logra su propósito convertirse en el tercer jinchuriki del juubi pero con un poder mas completo ya que absorbe partes del kyubi y el gyuki.

Después naruto y sasuko conocen al legendario rikudo sennin donde el sabio le dio sus poderes a naruto y sasuko, naruto despierta a tiempo pero antes ve a obito y le cuenta que esta arrepentido y que le transfirió partes de los bijuus.

Después de salvar a gai de una muerte segura por culpa de las 8 puertas pelearon una épica batalla contra madara, pero al final no pudieron detenerlo y madara metió a todo el mundo en el poderoso genjutsu, Zetsu o mejor conocido como hombre aloe traiciona a madara y revive a su madre...Kaguya Otsutsuki.

Sasuko:¿que demonios?-decía la uchiha mirando a la diosa conejo y asustada a la vez por el poder que emanaba.

Naruto:je no importa le ganaremos-decia el rubio con confianza sorprendiendo mucho a sasuko

Sasuko:n-na-ruto-decia la uchiha mirando al uzumaki, naruto la voltea a ver y le sonrie haciendola sonrojar causando los celos de...sakuro haruno.

Sakuro se lanza sobre la diosa conejo pero fue interceptado por esta y le da un golpe que lo manda a volar pero naruto lo agarró y no paso de mas.

Naruto:idiota debes de tener mas cuidado-decia naruto preocupado por su compañero.

Sakuro:no necesito tu ayuda imbecil-dijo el pelirrosa haciendo enojar a sasuko, ella va hacia el y le pega una cachetada.

Sasuko:el imbécil eres tu, el sólo te quiere ayudar y tu lo tratas así!!-decia la pelinegra enojada

Sakuro:sasuko-chan-decia impactado ya que sasuko nunca lo había golpeado y sólo por ese baka lo había cachetado.

Después de eso naruto y sasuko iniciaron una batalla contra kaguya, después de horas de estar peleando contra kaguya al final la derrotaron.

Pero claro no todo es perfecto a sasuko se le ocurrió algo y le pregunto a naruto si se quería unir a ella, naruto niega rotundamente enfureciendo a sasuko empezando una batalla que se libro en el valle del fin.

Después de la derrota de sasuko todo volvió a la normalidad o eso cree ya que en la aldea todos odiaban a sasuko y pensaba ponerla de incubadora para que el clan uchiha no desaparezca pero no fue hecho por la intervención de tsunade senju y el héroe de konoha naruto uzumaki.

El tiempo pasaba y sasuko empezaba a mirar con otros ojos a naruto, lo veía algo mas que un simple amigo o "hermano".

Narra sasuko

Desde hace tiempo siento algo mas por naruto, me pongo nerviosa cuando hablo con el, el corazón siento que se me va a salir del pecho,¿que hago? Y si el sólo me mira como una hermana, podía dañar nuestra relación.

Necesitó a alguien que me aconseje...claro!! Ino es una experta en esto.

Narra autor

Sasuko sale corriendo de su casa,pasando por media aldea sasuko pudo llegar a donde ella quería.

Toca la puerta y toca pero ino no abría así que decide colarse dentro de la casa para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie.

Escala como si nada hasta ver la ventana de ino...y ahí la encontró en una situación un tanto peculiar... Ehhhhh le estaban dando duro...por detras...literalmente.

El afortunado era Sai un antiguo NE que se coló en las fuerzas shinobi de la aldea para derrocar a tsunade senju pero después conoció a naruto y fue cambiando de parecer pero la que lo ayudo mas fue ino que le dio asilo...y demás cosas...7u7.

Bueno como sasuko todavía era "inocente" porque soñar con naruto haciendo cosas pervertidas no es de alguien muy inocente que digamos pero bueno, ella se va rápidamente con un sonroja y un hilo de sangre saliendo de su nariz, en su mente se hace la imagen de ella y naruto, ella con la famosa posición "el perrito" y naruto atrás de ella...dándole duró.

Mientras iba caminando choco con alguien ya que estaba perdida en su mente.

??:lo siento mucho...sasuko-chan-dijo una voz conocida por ella haciendo que levante la cabeza y rápidamente su corazón empieza a latir rápidamente.

Sasuko:n-n-aruto-decia nerviosa la uchiha.

Naruto:eh lo siento no me había fijado por donde caminaba-decia naruto con una cara arrepentida.

Sasuko:eh esta bien...-se queda callada mirando los ojos de naruto quedando completamente hipnotizada.

Naruto:sasuko-chan estas bien?-pregunta el uzumaki sacando del trance a sasuko.

Sasuko:s-si...e-t-to-pero en ese momento fue interrumpida por nada mas que hinata hyuga(su personalidad es igual al road to ninja).

Hinata:hola guapo-dandole un beso en la mejilla a naruto haciéndolo sonrojar y enojando a sasuko, después de eso se giro a ver a sasuko con un poco de desprecio- hola...uchiha-decia indiferente la hyuga.

Sasuko:hola hyuga-respondio con mas desprecio la pelinegra.

Las dos se quedaron mirándose fijamente haciendo que naruto se ponga nervioso.

Naruto:chicas ehh-pero fue interrumpido por hinata

Hinata:ah te vine a preguntar si querías venir conmigo al festival-dijo la peliazul mirando sexualmente a naruto.

Naruto:eh yo...claro ¿porque no?-dijo el uzumaki sin saber que a sasuko le había partido el corazón.

Sin pensárselo dos veces la uchiha se fue corriendo asustando al rubio que iba a ir detrás de ella pero hinata se lo impidio.

Naruto:que pasa? Tengo que ir a ver que le pasa-dijo el uzumaki

Hinata:no te preocupes ya sabes como es ella, por la que tienes que preocuparte es por mi guapo-dijo acercandose a los labios del uzumaki y besándolo sorpresivamente pero claro poco a poco fue correspondiendo.

Noche del festival(iba a seguir pero me da flojera así que mejor vamos a la noche del festival).

Todo era baile,bebidas,tetas,culos...ehh y ya me entiende, cada minuto que pasaba iba llegando mas personas, gente de afuera llegaba con estilo y muchos lujos, pervertidos mirando tetas y culos...mejor me callo eh borrachos bebiendo como si no hubiese un mañana.

En la esquína se encontraba nuestro rubio cabeza hueca aburrido, el nunca fue de ir a fiesta bueno esta es su primera fiesta, nadie lo había invitado a una fiesta solo esta y es por que fue el que derroto a madara,obito y la diosa conejo kaguya otsutsuki, ni cuando salvo a la aldea de pain, a veces creía que solo lo estaban utilizando, hubiera seguido sumergido en sus pensamientos pero hinata lo interrumpió...otra vez.

Hablando de ella debía de admitir que era hermosa pero nunca le gusto solo la veía como una buena amiga y hermana, nunca le había gustado su personalidad tan arrogante y superficial(lo siento por los fanes de naruhina, no me gusta mucho esta pareja, no me desagrada pero no es mi preferida, si te ofendiste ven y comeme los cojo...).

Y bueno eso nunca la vio mas que una amiga o hermana, Ese beso no puede negar que le gusto pero eh preferie un beso de ella, nunca ha tenido la voluntad de decirle lo que siente por ella, ese dolor y soledad le va consumiendo poco a poco no es fácil no tener padres que te aconseje, odia a todos lo que han golpeado a su madre o no la respeta al menos que la madre sea una desgraciada pero no es justo ver madres de maravilla y ver como sus hijos la tratan.

El ha tenido envidia de las parejas felices o familias felices aunque ha sabido ocultarlo muy bien en el fondo es eso lo que siente, ver las parejas agarrándose de las manos o basándose mientras el ahí ahogado en la soledad, amigos ha unos amigos que no se preocupan por tu bienestar, solo ven lo que me hago pasar cuando estoy con ellos, si fueran verdaderos amigos por lo menos un día me hubiera preguntado un ¿como estas? O ¿como te sientes? Pero no, nunca siempre piensa que estoy bien, todo ser humano necesita amor pero el nunca ha tenido amor y ha seguido viviendo con una máscara falsa.

Hinata:naru-kun-dice la heredera del clan hyuga sacando de su trance a naruto.

Naruto:lo siento estaba pensando-dice naruto viendo a otro lado, hinata le agarra la mano y lo lleva a la pista.

Hinata:no es tiempo para eso, es hora de bailar-empieza a moverse sexualmente llamando la atención de varios solterones, naruto sentía que le iban a cortar las bolas...nah no debe ser nada.

Naruto empieza a hacer algunos paso pero como era su primera vez bailando lo hacia terrible causando vergüenza en hinata.

Hinata:eh bueno parece que lo tuyo no es bailar ¿cierto?-dijo hinata

Naruto:bueno es que es mi primera vez bailando-dijo naruto sorprediendo a hinata.

Hinata:oh ya-rie nerviosamente hinata

??:hola hermosa-una silueta agarra a hinata de la cintura

Hinata:eh kiba-dijo hinata viendo al castaño.

Kiba:que haces bailando con este idiota-dice viendo a naruto, este claro lo ignora

Hinata:oh vamos kiba-kun no seas así

Kiba:hmp oye idiota esta perra es mía así que alejate o te mato-dijo kiba con arrogancia haciendo reír a naruto.

Naruto:como si pudieras matarme-dice el rubio haciendo enfurecer a kiba, el castaño ataca a naruto pero este esquíva agarrándole de la muñeca y partiendosela haciendo que grite de dolor.

Naruto:la próxima vez que me amenazes...te matare-dice para después irse a un lugar especial.

En el festival todo el mundo esta sorprendido de la forma de actual de naruto.

(Flojera vayamos a lo bueno)

Naruto iba caminando por un lago donde iba a reflexionar, ¿porque actuó así? Fácil, esta cansado de que lo traten como una mierda,sabes que es soportar la mitad de tu vida humillaciones, esta cansado de la vida, lo único que lo tiene atado a la vida es sasuko, ya que ella sufrió lo mismo que el y prometió que no la dejaría sola.

??:que haces aquí?-pregunta una voz femenina

Naruto voltea y la ve a ella hermosa como siempre.

Naruto:reflexionando-dice naruto

Sasuko:sobre lo que hiciste en el festival?-pregunta la uchiha sentándose al lado de el.

Naruto:si sobre eso-dice naruto

Sasuko:porque lo hiciste?-pregunta otra vez ella

Naruto:solo estoy cansado de tanta humillaciones-dice el rubio bajando la cabeza.

Sasuko:ese no es el chico que conozco,el chico que nunca se rinde,el chico que aunque lleve soledad dentro de su corazón siempre lucha-dice la uchiha agarrando la cara de naruto para que la vea a los ojos.

Naruto:y-yo

Sasuko:el chico...que me gusta, el chico que me enamora con su bondad y todo eso-dice sonrojada ella

Naruto:s-sas-uko-nervioso el uzumaki

Sasuko:yo solo te quiero decir es que desde hace mucho no te veo como un hermano o amigo, yo te deseo de otra forma, no fue hasta esta mañana que me decidi decírtelo pero vino hinata y te invito al festival,...yo te amo-dice súper nerviosa la uchiha.

Naruto:y-yo"vamos naruto esta es tu oportunidad" te amo-dice como si de un susurro se tratara.

Sasuko:eh? Repitelo-dice la uchiha

Naruto:...QUE TAMBIEN TE AMO-grita a todo pulmón el rubio de ojos azules.

Sasuko:...-le salta encima a naruto empezandola a besarlo.

Sasuko:enserio me amas

Naruto:si, te amo con toda mi vida-besandola otra vez haciéndola sonreir.

Así el beso aumenta la intensidad y bueno lo demás es historia...

Y...fin, lo siento si querian lemon pero no estoy para eso, ya le inspiración se fue.

Gracias a RayisLoL por hacerme sufrir.

Gracias a MitsukiUzumaki por participar en mi sufrimiento.

Gracias a llanbier por hacerme la portada.

Sin nada mas que decir

Se despide

KouichiShadow


End file.
